


Work this body, burn this flame

by I_am_not_yurionice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, High school crushes, Keith is a pine forest seriously, Keith is done with his life, Lance is too hot hot damn, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro is the dreamy boyfriend, more tags to be added later on, not getting over said crushes, pining Keith is the only reason I wrote this, probably smut later on, the boys being nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_yurionice/pseuds/I_am_not_yurionice
Summary: Keith thought taking a break from his shitty life for half a year would really make a change for him. However coming back from the Japanese countryside he was not surprised to be still haunted by parents with too high expectations, no way to pay his bills and absolutely no idea what to do with his future. So nothing new really. What was surprising was that his brother wanted to introduce him to a new boyfriend. The universe really had to hold a grudge against Keith, he thought, when he realized that said boyfriend turned out to be his first crush from junior year high school. Only ten times hotter than Keith remembered him to be and still having the exceptional talent to grate on his nerves. What you don`t do for your beloved siblings.Or: The one where Keith never got over his giant crush on the nerdy boy with the pretty blue eyes in high school, Lance definitely worked this body and both are trying to cope with inappropriate feelings while Shiro is the perfect boyfriendTM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I am posting here and also the first one I wrote in english (not being my first language, so please have mercy on me if there are any typos etc.)
> 
> Anyways this whole idea got stuck in my head when a friend (and klance shipper par excellence) send me this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzkCk6-d8Oc) being all like, this is such a lance song, it fits just perfect. So I fell in love with the idea of Lance becoming the epitome of be careful who you called ugly in school. Plus I`m a slut for pining Keith and how can you pine better if you think the object of your adoration is already out of reach (hehe).
> 
> So enjoy~

Keith had the day that came from hell. Scratch that, it was the week that came from hell he was slowly becoming aware of this.

Yesterday after his 12 hour flight back from Tokyo he had to come to the gruesome and dawning revelation that his suitcase got lost somewhere on the way. At first he thought that after 12 hours squeezed in a small space with no leg room and a snoring business man on the seat next to you with no sleep and horrible food maybe left him dazed and a bit slow to react to any passing luggage on the conveyer belt. His suitcase wasn`t remarkable really, simply black. But after standing around the hall for more than half an hour with the number of people and suitcases slowly shrinking, he slowly came to the conclusion that _Fuck, there went most of my underwear_.

After standing around until all other bags were gone and glaring at all passing passengers and airport security staff, because you never know who could steal your 30$ walmart suitcase, Keith grumpily made his way to report his missing luggage, being sure to stomp his feet quite loudly, just for good measure. After 30 minutes of discussion with the airport staff, because “No sir, I don`t think one of the other passengers did in fact steal your luggage” and “No sir, the airport security is not known for taking suitcases of passengers” he was sent on his way with a simple “We will be sure to inform you as soon as your luggage has been tracked. Have a nice day!” That left him with his old ratty fanny pack that his brother never ceased to make fun of (“ _What are you? A white guy in his forties, father of two children that wears socks in his sandals?” “It`s handy, okay?”_ ), his power ranger wallet, mobile, a small paperback of a trashy 80s sci-fi novel, headphones and 2 chewing gums. On the ride back to his old flat his headphones died 15 minutes in while blasting 21pilots, leading to him glaring all the other passengers down even to the point a little boy next to him started crying. And Keith definitely doesn`t like crying children.

When finally reaching his old run-down apartment building with the front door that still had broken hinges even after 6 months absence and the still broken elevator, he makes his way up to the seventh floor only to find that the key was definitely not, in opposition to what was arranged with his sublease, in the flowerpot of the dead primrose in front of his door. The question where the key was actually came to an abrupt solution when loud heavy metal started blaring behind the doors of _his_ apartment. After 5 minutes of pushing the doorbell to the point he definitely thought his finger was going to break, the guy that he rented _his_ apartment to finally opened _his_ door in a ratty band shirt and even more questionable boxers with a simple “Oh hey man, back already? I thought that was next month. How was the trip?”

 Keith wanted to scream. He actually did. Never searching people over craiglist, ever again. As if all of that wasn`t enough when falling into his bed (still actually in use by that other guy, probably absolutely disgusting, but he was beyond caring at this point) his newly appointed “roommate” until his things were cleared out (was his name Steve? Maybe Bob?) came into the bedroom with a giant pile of what looked to be letters. “Hey man, you got a lot of mail, some of those look kinda important to me.” And indeed getting mail from your collage as the second reminder to pay your overdue tuition fee for the last semester, even though you dropped out of said collage, with a deadline set in two days also looked kinda important to Keith. All of that led to Keith screaming into his pillow (absolutely ignoring the unidentifiable stains on it) until his mobile started vibrating in his back pocket with a message from Shiro.

_You back already? How was the flight? Let`s meet tomorrow by the coffee shop near your flat. Haven`t seen my bby bro for so long, bet I won`t even recognize you anymore…so proud of you seeing the world on your own :`)_

Smiling at the antics of his older brother, Keith typed a fast replay before bringing himself to go take a shower, but deciding against it while slamming the bathroom door shut after one look into the room. The shower had to wait.

Adding all of this to the jetlag, no food in his fridge and his new roomie blasting the same death metal until deep into the night, Keith really thought meeting his brother would bring him some kind of relief the next day. But naturally the world won`t really give him that kind of satisfaction.

“What do you mean, you broke up with Allura?!” Keith all but screams through the mostly empty coffee shop at 7 pm on a Wednesday, nearly spitting out his over-priced black coffee. They were seated on a small table on the window site, the ac blasting unnaturally freezing air in contrast to the blistering June heat outside. Keith is shivering in his black tank top, one of the few pieces of clothing he had kept in his apartment while he was away that are still good for wear. The sweat in his nape under his short pony tail is growing uncomfortable in the cold air, giving him the illusion of shivers running down his spine. His brother just sits there with a strained smile, his eyes pinched shut and hushing hand gestures while the other patrons turn their way upon Keith`s little outburst.

Thing is, while being in Japan visiting their grandparents for the past 6 months taking a break from his normal life Keith didn`t really have any contact with his brother or the rest of his family, not speaking about his so-called friends. He already was bad at keeping contact when he was in the same country, the same time zone, but being on the other side of the world just made it worse. So except for the occasional “You`re still alive?” from his brother and “Are you eating enough, honey?” from his mom and his short-clipped answers there wasn`t really much communication between them, but that was exactly what Keith wanted and needed in this time. But this, these news where just over the top and totally unbelievable for him.

“How the fuck did that happen, Shiro? You were basically married! Four years, Shiro, four fucking years! I already started to call her sister!” He all but spits through clenched teeth. Shiro is still sitting there with his hands held in front of him in a soothing motion, but one of his eyebrows started to rise steadily through Keith tirade.

“Language, Keith!” Naturally, language. So all that Keith does is take a sip of his still scalding coffee, cross his arms in front of him, slump and give his brother his patented death glare, working since 1996. Shiro takes a slow calming breath and sits his hands down on the table, one of them going to his latte. He is stalling, Keith knows his patterns and he looks like that time he crashed that expensive vase in their hallway when he was 12.

“I know you liked her, very much so” Keith makes an affirmative grunting noise, understatement of the century. He never, in all the years his brother has dated anyone (it weren`t that many for the records) liked anyone more than Allura. She was the perfect women, she was attractive to the point even he could appreciate, but not smug about it, she was easy to talk to and the way she carried herself always had impressed Keith. She had a commanding aura surrounding her, often veiled by her honey-sweet smile and encouraging words, making her a person whose bad side you didn`t want to get on and whose best interests were in your favor. Plus she was doing martial arts as a somewhat serious hobby and Keith very much valued his life, thank you. She was so perfectly form-fitted for his brother, amplified by the time they were together that he just couldn`t believe they broke up. His brother was an idiot.

Shiro is staring blankly at him, a bit of irritation obvious in the way his eyebrows moved. “First of all, this is my decision and you`ve got no right-“ “Yeah, I know, I know…” Shiro is letting out a small sigh. Then looking away, taking a sip of his latte and rubbing the back of his neck ruffling the short hair there. “I`ve met someone new.” Now Keith is just openly gaping at his brother, confused doesn`t even start to describe this even more. “Someone new?!” His voice goes just a bit higher at that.

“Look, I know Allura was perfect, she still is and we still are good friends” Keith heaves a little sigh of relief at that, it would have been hard to never be able to hang out with the two of them together again. No one could tease his brother just like Allura could.

“Still it happened so fast and” here he shortly stops in his tracks, looking at his coffee with a small dopey smile. “And I can´t really describe it, I`m just really happy, okay?” Keith meets Shiro`s grey eyes. “And I really want you to meet him. How about this Sunday afternoon?” Keith is a bit surprised at that, his brother is definitely moving fast, but besides kicking his new “roomie” out of his apartment and searching for a part-time job he doesn`t really have any plans.  “Um I guess that`s okay-“ Wait. “Wait. Did you say boyfriend?” Shiro is giving him a strange little look, his mouth scrunched to the side “Is it strange to you? I really thought you`d be the one least- ””No, no, I was just, surprised? That`s all.” And he really kind of is, Keith knew that his brother was bisexual, but he never really had a boyfriend before. Beside the few make-out sessions in his wild collage years that he confessed to Keith later on, Keith thought that he was probably never going to go for something serious with a guy, considering Allura and all. Well now he is not the only gay one in the family anymore.

Shiro gives Keith a small sheepish smile, ruffling the hair at the back of his nape again. “Well, you could say he`s the first one that really caught my eye.” He is going a bit red in the face and Keith really would like to poke fun at his brother for this, if he didn`t know that feeling so well. He also once had that one guy that just really sealed the deal for him.

“So Sunday`s okay then? You know he always says how he`s dying to meet my infamous little bro who he`s heard so much about. He especially likes the adventures of awkward emo teenage Keith.” “Oh no, you didn`t!” Shiro just starts to laugh while ruffling his hair from the other side of the table, a warm and welcome sound that Keith just now realizes he probably missed more than he likes to admit. He has to smile a bit to himself. “Oh and one other thing.” Shiro is still leant a bit over their small table, using his authoritative voice while looking him dead in the eye. “Please don`t start to talk about how you think that Allura and I were such a great couple and that we shouldn`t have broken up, okay? He is already beating himself up about this.” Keith just nods curtly, a bit dumbfounded. But he isn`t really questioning it, he knows himself he is bad with other people and his brother was already involved in the one or other crossfire thanks to Keiths blunt nature. Shiro gives him a reassuring smile, but then he begins to sniff the air, abruptly scrunching up his nose. “Keith, I hope you know that I love you” Keith is giving him a puzzled look.

“But you stink. When was the last time you took a shower in this heat? In Japan?” “Gee thanks! If your bath would look like that, I don’t think you would fancy a shower!” Still self-doubt leads him to shortly sniff under his armpits. Shiro just barks a laugh, clapping his brother on the shoulder shortly, then leans back. “Come on, now tell me about your time abroad. I haven`t heard from you in ages, you know I was a bit worried.” He gives his little brother a soft, but patronizing smile that really grated on Keiths nerves when he was still a teenager, but is nothing else but welcome these days. He smiles back. “Gee thanks for the concern, Dad!” Shiro just barks another short laugh. “Don`t let Dad hear that! How were grandma and grandpa?” He inquires in that strong, but soothing voice that Keith always liked to spill all his stories to. He really missed that secure atmosphere that surrounds his brother. With a small smile he starts the recollection of his 6 month in a foreign country, trying to speak a language he has no clue about, fending with strange automatic toilets and speaking buses while his coffee is slowly growing cold.

                                                                                                                          xXx

 Sunday is coming faster than Keith would have liked. In the three days following the reunion with his brother, he had his hands full with all possible bullshit he didn`t really had the nerve for. Starting with sitting in front of the student office of his old university for 3 hours just to discuss with the lady responsible for the tuition that there was no need for him to pay for a semester when he already dropped out pretty much ended in a disaster. As it seems he submitted his withdrawal from all his classes to late and still has to pay his tuition for the whole last semester that he spend in Japan, not even registered to any courses. Or otherwise he had to live with the consequences. It took all of his self-control to not scream in the old ladies face what kind of bullshit she is talking about, he submitted it 2 days before the deadline, for fucks sake. After 30 minutes of discussions that Keith finally realized were leading nowhere he excused himself (slamming the office door just for good measure) and resigned himself to write a mail to his old academic advisor aka the biggest racist asshole he ever met in his whole life to get a confirmation.

Friday he got a call telling him that the airport staff was finally able to relocate his suitcase, in Istanbul. How the hell it ended up there was beyond him, but they said he could get it from the airport the next Monday, meaning he still had to survive 2 days without his dear laptop, which just sucked at this point. Half a year of only mediocre internet connection in the Japanese country side left him craving.

The night from Friday to Saturday was the first night he was able to sleep at a halfway normal time (3 o`clock) until he was rudely awakened by his front door slamming shut at 6 in the morning, seriously what the fuck? After finally getting his sorry ass out of the bed at around noon he had to realize that one, his self-appointed roommate has fled ship (fucking finally), but had left behind all his garbage, including his dirty laundry and a broken coffee table. In the following hours of cleaning-up Keith had to fight more than once to not vomit all over his living room floor. His patience was more than wearing thin at this point.

But the actual worst thing was the dinner he had scheduled with his parents on Saturday evening. Naturally it was a fancy restaurant, he hadn`t expected anything else from his father. He still didn`t own any clothing for occasions like this, and with his simple red button-down and slacks he still felt horribly under-dressed. He had promised his mother to meet with his parents after he was back, even though he would rather not see his father again any time soon, so he told them Saturday was okay for him, not knowing that his brother already had plans for that very day. One of the things he is probably going to remember from this evening for a long time is that his fingers still stunk of cleaning detergent and how the bitter, chemical smell matched his father`s facial expressions perfectly. Keith was so fed up with all of this. Of this pretending that they were a perfect family. Even though his mother only ever sat there, trying to smile at her sons with her blood red lipstick and way to expensive earrings, without ever opening her mouth when her husband was speaking. Even though his father probably hated him, regretted the decision to adopt him when he was only 2 years old.

On this evening he sat there and had asked Keith what he now planned to do with his life, after he went and threw away everything they ever wanted for him. He didn`t look him in the eye but kept eating his fancy meal, that had probably cost more than Keith`s television while his voice never wavered from the monotone. Yes, all they ever wanted for him, except it wasn`t what his mother had asked for, it wasn`t what he had asked for and it definitely wasn`t what Shiro wanted for his little brother, to become just like him. Keith never wanted to study astrophysics, he never really wanted to lose all his free time as a child and teenager because he had to study, because he wasn`t as perfect as his older brother. He didn`t want to be Shiro. But he was adopted, his parents payed so much for his education, gave him all he ever wanted and needed in life (except the simple things) that he always felt he had to repay them for it. Even if that meant that he had to work himself to the bone.

But half a year ago he just couldn`t take it anymore. The head of his institute was the biggest asshole he ever witnessed and Keith had started a fight that nearly got him expelled, if his father wouldn`t have formerly apologized for his no good of a son by the man himself. But that was only the last drop in a long list of things that made Keiths inner gauge tip over. Failing the first try of nearly every big test he had in years of studying, having to work two-part time jobs because his parents wanted him to be a responsible adult and pay for his own life expenses (which was reasonable, he had done this already in High School), but all of this for a goal he didn`t even want to reach for himself made him stop. He broke up all his tents and just left for Japan the first chance he got, living with his grandparents Shiro had introduced him to. All that to just come back to his father asking what he wanted to do with his life now.

“I don`t know.” Keith had said. And that was the first time his father had looked him in the eyes that evening and it had hurt. His 30$ steak didn`t taste like anything in the icy silence that followed.

So Sunday morning he was lying in bed, awake at 8 am and screaming in his (freshly washed, mind you) pillow for the second time this week. He was fed up with everything in his life right now and it`s only been four days since he came back from his break. He really dreaded the meeting with his brother`s boyfriend this afternoon, because really he could be the nicest, sweetest person to walk this planet and Keith would still probably find a reason to blow up in his face and ruin things for him and Shiro. And there also was the point that he was still cheering for team Allura, that made all of this even more complicated. He really wanted to make at least a civil impression, even if not being nice, at least being a little less grumpy than normal.

Keith sets his chin on his pillow, staring out of his big bedroom windows at the sadly beautiful weather outside, promising another sweltering summer day and tries to blow a few hairs out of his face that were stuck to his forehead. It was already way too hot for 8 in the morning and he was practically glued to his bedsheets. Keith hated the heat. Keith hated summer. Keith hated sweating. And worst of all Keith hated having to meet new people. It was awkward. It was going to be so awkward. He heaves a giant sigh. So seeing that he was already sweaty enough, he decides, fuck my life, I´m going for a run. Heaving his aching back out of back, because his hipster euro pallets bed with the 5 year old mattress is nowhere as comfortable as a soft futon, he makes his way to his closet.

After a halfway satisfying run (because it got his head free, but man this heat is killing him) and a cold shower Keith tries to pass the rest of his day until the afternoon without getting an actual panic attack. He was lying with half of his body on the old red IKEA carpet (that still smelled strange after Bob? Steve? had left) and the upper half including his face on the cold parquet floor, scrolling through some bike pimping threads half-assed. The other and way more preoccupied half of his brain thought about things like _What if Shiro`s boyfriend is an asshole? What if he is like that one annoying girlfriend of his that always clicked with her teeth at the end of every of her sentences? What if his voice is high and squeaky and Keith has to laugh when he talks? What if he has weird ass hobbies like to breed fighting fish? Oh god, what if he has a Texan accent? And even worse, what if he didn`t believe in aliens?_ Keith let out a long groan at that, lying back with closed eyes and letting the arm holding his mobile hit the hard floor boarding. He abruptly rips his eyes open again when a new thought crosses his mind.

 _Shit, what if he`s HOT?_ But the thought is abandoned as soon as it came, because the fuck Keith, the guy`s your Bro`s boyfriend and you know how it is, Bro`s before hoe`s or whatever. He checks the time again only to see that it`s not even a quarter past one. The meeting time his brother told him was 4:30. Groaning again he closes his eyes, pressing his cheek to the cold floor. It was way too hot.

After another cold shower (or maybe two, his water bill was going to kill him but at least no money to pay for electricity, because jokes on him, he didn`t have an ac) and standing before his closet for 15 minutes (because in all this laying around for hours he didn`t think about that maybe getting dressed is a thing that should happen? And what to wear in this heat, without being too hot but still looking presentable? And who do you even try to impress man, it`s just your brother) he was seated at the small Italian ice parlor in his neighborhood 20 minutes before the agreed time.

The place was cozy and had this trashy run-down atmosphere, with a wild assortment of second-hand furniture and broken tiles, but the ice selection was the best in town and this chocolate ice cream, man, orgasmic pleasures. The place did have an ac, kind of, but judging by the sounds it made it was short before breaking down and didn`t really help to keep Keith from further sweating, even so his sweat was turning cold from dreading. He was always to early and he be damned for it, because sitting around alone on a table for 4 with his half-empty ice-coffee (because not ordering anything would be rude), taking away space of a popular ice spot on a hot Sunday afternoon while only scrolling through his phone made him feel even more awkward than this embedding doom. He was scrolling through job ads, flicking his eyes out of the near window every so often, tapping his feed rapidly under the table. 5 minutes before the agreed time he switched to some mindless mobile game just to keep him occupied, because really he couldn`t concentrate on what any of the job offers had talked about. There was this bubbling feeling in his stomach, but not in the good way. More in a way that spread through your body, making you uncomfortable feeling like you can`t speak because your throat is closing up. He just really, really didn`t want to ruin this for his brother. 4:35 Keith was slowly growing wary. 4:40 he started to worry. His brother was never late, never. In fact he was the guy Keith picked his habit of being there 5 minutes earlier up from (“ _Because you know little bro, being on time doesn`t mean making it barely in time but being there 5 to 10 minutes early” “Said like a real gentleman” “Oh shut up, you”_ ).

When the doors to the parlor open the jingle of the little bell over the swinging door and a loud, barking laugh make Keith jump in his seat from nerves. It was a loud, boisterous sound, a little high for a man, slightly breathless and remarkable in its quality that you don`t know if you should find it annoying or contagious. It filled the room and got your attention and Keith was sure, like 86% sure he has heard this laugh before. If he could just remember where. A slightly more contained laugh joins the first, really just a little more than a huff and Keith this time is at least 200% sure he knows only one person laughing this way. Before he can turn his head his mobile vibrates in short succession, signaling GAME OVER in bold letters on the screen. He fumbles with the screen, trying to get the mobile back into the pocket of his shorts with fingers that just don`t want to cooperate after he heard “Man Shiro, you can`t just say shit like that out of the blue!” in that not-quite familiar voice. Where the hell did he hear that before? Footsteps, then a shadow towering over him, his brother`s voice:

“Oh hey! Here we are, really sorry for the wait buddy. So that`s my little bro, Ke-“

He raises from his seat, looks up.

“KEITH?!”

Fucking shit.     

“Language!” his brother reminds him and Keith realizes he just said that out loud. But what else can he say when the guy standing next to your brother, a mere 30 centimeters from your face, has the prettiest blue eyes you`ve not seen since High School.

“So this is my boyfriend La-“

“Laurent?!”

“What?!” it comes out high-pitched, a bit squealy, sounding like an accusation. Keith belatedly realizes that it indeed is.

“Ehm, Lander?” Aaaaaaaand Keith already fucked up judging by the look on not Landers face.

“Wha…? I can`t believe the nerve of- How can you?” The guy stutters, visibly bristling with his shoulders hiking up. Keith really, really just wants to leave the parlor right now, maybe even the city, screw that he will leave this plane of existence.

“How can anybody ever forget me?” He asks, with his arms gesticulating outwards in wide circles, then brings one arm in to indicate to himself, leaning into Keith`s space with wide eyes opening his mouth comically.

“How can anyone forget this, mullet-boy?” Keith knows he means the way he looks, and Keith hasn`t forgotten him (how could he). Cause he definitely didn`t forget the gorgeous tan skin and the freckles dusting his cheeks he can now clearly see from this position. And he definitely didn`t forget the deep sea blue eyes and the slender nose with the slight upwards turn that always gave the boy a slightly arrogant look. And he remembered the mullet-boy. But the boy he knew in High School was taller than him (even if it were only a few centimeters), lanky and had shaggy, slightly disheveled hair. The guy in front of him was taller than him by a few centimeters, sure, but that was where it ended.

Keith was asked to look and so he looked. And ho boy. Keith was gay and that was just unfair.

The guy wore a wide, white tank top looking heavenly on his beautiful dark skin and leaving not much to the imagination. Broad shoulders, long arms with well-defined muscles without being bulky and those fingers, long and slender, thin and just, just so fucking perfect (and oh gods, Keith had such a thing for hands it was incredible). Legs that never quit being shown off perfectly by those loose blue gym shorts and black lines creeping up his arms and, ohamgee, was that a space tattoo? His hair also looked amazing to the touch, good kept but still a bit unruly and so so fluffy and-

Someone loudly cleared his throat beside him.

“And this is my boyfriend, Lance.” Shiro told him in his matter of fact voice, one hand going to Lance`s shoulder, who was still all over in Keith`s vision.

Lance.

Keith wanted to cry. Keith wanted to scream. Instead Keith just turned to his brother forcing a mechanical smile on his face that felt a bit insane even to him. Internally he thought

FUCK.MY.LIFE.

Only he can have this much luck leading to his brother to introduce his first and giant crush from High School as his boyfriend. What was wrong with his life?

“You two” his brother starts, indicating Keith and Lance with a good-natured smile on his lips “know each other?”

Keith is already opening his mouth in answer, when Lance huffs irritated, all the while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his head back in his neck slightly. He looks arrogant like this, while keeping up the impression that someone stepped on his toes.

“Well” Lance drawls “seeing as someone doesn`t seem to remember, my memory also doesn`t seem to be the best here. Shiro, who`s that person?”

Keith bristles. Oh he also remembers this, this irritated feeling in his gut when dealing with one Lance McClain. He can`t help himself.

“It`s been 4 years! I mean, do you expect me to remember every, and I mean, every person`s name I went to High School with for one fucking year?” He sputters. Keith doesn`t need to say that the rest of Lance really got stuck in his brain.

Lance makes an high, piqued sound like an “Oh” looking at Keith with wide eyes, before remembering his role and huffing a second time.

“Yes, naturally how is it even humanly possible to remember everyone that suffered through Mister Smiths history lessons beside you for a year, completely unbelievable! I mean, I can barely remember _your_ name! Who are you again?” He scrutinizes Keith all serious while tapping at his chin with one of his long fingers. Keith is grinding his teeth while trying not to get all red in the face upon Lance`s close proximity.

“Hmm, was it Karl?” Keith really has to stop a growl from leaving his throat.

“Or maybe Kevin? Gosh, I just can`t remember anymore it`s been so long!” He drawls in a faux agitated voice. Keith balls his fists, scrunching down his eyebrows. His mouth snaps open for a retard, because can you believe the nerve of this guy?

A deep chuckle brings him out of his reverie, seeing his brother standing there and staring at the two with that look in his eyes when he finds something clearly endearing. Lance gives him a side-way glance, pouting at Shiro, before a muscular arm winds his way around his shoulders. Shiro is still a good few centimeters taller than Lance, broader in the shoulders, well broader everywhere actually compared to Lance`s rather wiry frame. He looks his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Let`s sit down, alright? Keith`s will buy us a sundae as peace offering, right Keith?” He goes into that no bullshit voice of his while looking his little brother dead in the eye. Keith feels betrayed in this moment. He tries to communicate this to Shiro with a glare that tries to say “ _How can you stab your own brother in the back like that?”_ but Shiro`s already looking at Lance again.

“You know, Keith told me about this shop and they really have the best chocolate ice cream I`ve ever had in my whole life, you will love it.” Lance let`s out another little huff, before looking at Shiro and then his whole face just kind of melts and he is smiling, radiant and bright and happy. And Keith swears his heart just skips a beat for a moment (like it already did so long ago), before he realizes, this is my brother he is smiling at, it`s not for you. The clattering in his chest slows down, but doesn`t go away completely, staying as a back-drop, background music to his life being fucked-over.

“Do they also have chocolate chip?” Lance asks, with the hopeful look of a child in his eyes. His brother just lets out an airy laugh.

So because he can`t look at them gazing at each other any longer (really he just can`t stand looking at Lance any longer), he grunts an “okay, whatever” dragging his sorry ass over to the counter and ordering three of their special triple chocolate and cream fudge sundaes (one with an extra scoop of chocolate chip that Lance screamed after him) while his brother asks Lance “So, you know my brother from High School?” Back comes a grumbled “Yeah, we shared some classes junior year” and Lance leaves it at that. 5 minutes later they sit together at the table waiting for their ice cream to arrive.

“You study space and aviation technology, really now?” Keith is a bit surprised at that, Lance really hadn`t peeked him as the engineering type. More the surf-instructor meets philosophy kind of guy he had thought. To be honest he is positively surprised.

“What`s this _really now_ supposed to mean, huh mullet-boy?” He imitates Keith in an over the top deep grumpy voice while doing air quotes. He doesn`t know if he should find it offending or endearing. So he just shrugs with his shoulders, biting down on another comment to stop the possibility of an ensuing argument. What you don`t do for the sake of your siblings.

“I didn`t think you`d be the engineering person.” He mumbles around the straw of his ice coffee and leaves it at that. Lance makes a little noise, distinctively sounding like a tche. Who even makes tche noises in these days anymore? Before Lance can answer to that Shiro is taking part in their conversation again.

“Lance is a really good engineer, you should look at his works. Even so he would also make a great astronaut” His brother says, a look of utmost adoration in his eyes while he softly strokes two fingers down Lances biceps that is resting on the table. Lance peaks up at that, his eyes going a little brighter and his smile coming back full force while a slight blush spreads on his cheeks.

“Oh pfff, I will never make that!” he says with a dismissive hand wave. Keith has to force himself to look away, otherwise he would just blatantly stare at Lance`s happy face. It is too much for him. His heart is beating just the tiniest bit faster every time the man across from him smiles, and Lance is a person prone to being happy easily Keith remembers that from High School. He slurps at his nearly empty ice coffee.

“You know, Keith also wanted to be an astronaut when he was a teenager.” Shiro says casually.

“Really?” Lance asks, leaning over the table, his face half skeptical, half childish excitement. While leaning over his tank top falls open wider at the collar giving Keith a perfect view of his collarbone and nipples. Keith thought he was going to implode. He was sure he wasn`t going to survive this day. 

“Yeah” he starts, his voice coming out croaking, he clears his throat. “Yeah, but I don`t think I will make that anymore now though.” Shiro gives him a disapproving look at that, Lance just looks puzzled.

“How can Mister perfect, my name is Keith Shirogane, I only write A´s and am the track team star not make it to astronaut? I`m kinda surprised you aren`t already one. ”

Keith eyebrows draw together in confusion and he stares at Lance. Lance just stares back, one eyebrow slowly rising.

“What?” Keith asks. Lance just shrugs, lips slightly curled downwards.

“Dude, you were the star of junior year, you noticed?” Keith probably looks a bit helpless. His brother just sits there staring at the two of them with a look that says _I don`t really know what`s going on, but I am here for overseeing the children play_. Probably. Keith just shakes his head a little.

“Anyway” Lance raises his eyebrow higher “I studied astro-physics, but now I kinda, you know, dropped out” Lances lets out a slow whistle. “Astro physics, nice man. But how come Mister Keith Shirogane, I can wear a mullet even though the 80s are over and still be popular with the girls, drop out of his studies?”

Keith says “What?” approximately at the same time his brother let`s out a slightly warning “Lance” and the waiter arrives at their table.

The arrival of the chocolaty goodness (a godsend really) luckily stops Lance from his inquiries as his eyes light up childishly with glee upon looking at his sundae. It`s ridiculous really, Keith thinks, how easy it is to make that guy happy, even if it is just an extra scoop of chocolate chip ice cream.

“Oh man, this looks fantastic! I mean, this is not even ice, this is like art! The next time, I`m bringing Hunk here.” Lance brings out his mobile, the case littered in some kind of galaxy pattern and a few little figures dangling from it, snapping a quick photo before grabbing his spoon. Shiro is giving him a little look over the table, shrugging slightly as if to communicate an apology on behalf of his boyfriend. Keith is just about to shake his head, no offense taken when it starts. He can pinpoint the exact moment his brothers face just falls, his ears turning at least ten shades redder. And Keith would really, really just love to sink under their table right now, because those noises have nothing to do in an ice parlor.  Lance has started to dig into his ice cream and is out-right moaning (fucking moaning!), his eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched together while you can see him savoring every little spoon he takes.

“Oh my god” another little moan “this is the fucking best” he sighs a little wistfully “fucking ice cream I`ve ever had” he shovels another spoon in his mouth “in my whole life.” A deep elongated groan escapes him. “Oh my fucking god!” He has tried chocolate chip.

Oh my fucking god, indeed. Keith would at this point rather shove his burning face in his sundae, he is contemplating it seriously. He spares a look at his brother, nearly chocking on his own bite of ice cream. Shiro is completely red-faced, his nostrils flaring while he grips his spoon in a white-knuckled fist.  Their eyes meet over the table, and Keith really hopes he doesn`t look as desperate as his brother, like a thirsty man short before drowning. Shiro clears his throat a little awkwardly and fixes his brother with a stare, trying to go for a comforting smile.

“How is your job hunting coming along?” his voice only wavers a little, his brother is truly a strong man. Keith has to admire that. Still he has to let out a little groan himself upon that question gaining Lances attention. He plops his spoon on the table with a little more force than necessary.

“It´s just no good, like all I can find are fucking coffee shops or cafes or whatever searching for part-timers.” He crosses his arms, shooting the tiled floor a mean look before mumbling. “And you know how bad I am at customer service” He can feel Shiros patronizing smile without having to look at him. “It`s going to be okay, I`m sure you will find some-“ “So, you`re looking for a job, huh?” Lance smoothly interrupts his brother. Keith looks up, his interest peaked. Lance is giving him a scrutinizing look, his eyes screwed together while roaming over Keith`s form with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “Hard physical labor okay for you?” Keith nods slowly, a bit confused and feeling funny with Lance eyes trained on him. “Strange working hours?” He nods again, yes. A sly smirk spreads over Lances face and Keith stomach drops a beat (and not only because the guy is looking fucking hot as hell when he is all smug). “Then I`m your man!” he declares gesturing wildly. Shiro is giving him a puzzled look, but Lance just shrugs continuing on in a less pompous voice. “You remember that summer job Hunk took? In that little forwarder? He had to resign because he didn`t had the time anymore, but if I knew someone that would be interested, you know.” Shiro gives him a warm smile, slinging an arm over Lance shoulder and bringing him a bit closer while the smaller man is leaning into him whispering something that sounds suspiciously like “Anything for you, babe”

Keith clears his throat loudly, he doesn`t really want to look at this any longer than necessary.

“That would be, uhm, appreciated!” Lance turns to him shooting finger guns “Anything for the little bro!” Keith bristles a little at that, nearly wanting to shout in his face _“We are the same age, dumbass!”,_ but you are not offensive to people doing you a favor. Lance shovels another bite of ice cream in his mouth, looking smug all over again. “But” and here it comes. Lance leans back in his seat, stretching out his long arms (and nearly giving Keith a heart attack with his top riding up). “You owe me one, Keithy-boy” “What?” He grits out, tanned abs all but forgotten. He is saying that a lot today. The guy is now using his spoon, swinging it in Keith direction. “For not recognizing the perfection named Lance McClain.” He drawls all low and sultry.

Keith face is going red all over again, but not out of embarrassment this time.

 “You have got to be fucking-“ “Keith” Shiro is giving him the look. Keith is glaring back. “And Lance, please.” Lance only retorts Shiro`s pleading look with a pout, whispering “But he really owes me a favor!” The older male just smiles good-naturedly then gives Keith a look like he is onto somethings. “You know that would really be appreciated, because Keith told me he spend so much money in that half-year he was abroad.” Shiro is giving him a sly smile “You know, I`ve told you how expensive _Japan_ really is _._ ” And then Keith witnesses Lance mood making a 90 degree turn just like this, as he watches Keith with big sparkly eyes and his huge smile. Keith heart stutters on the next beat. _What the actual…?_

“So you`ve really been to Japan?! Really that Japan? That is so fucking cool man, like did you see all this badass samurai shit? Did you see the Godzilla statue? And that big ass Gundam? What about maid cafes?”

Keith really really tries to stay cool, letting out a little chuckle at Lance`s childish enthusiasm. Internally he is screaming, because how fucking adorable is this guy please? The following minutes are spend with Keith (and occasionally Shiro) clearing Lance up about all the Japanese stereotypes with a not too small portion of teasing ( _“No Lance, ninja didn`t run like in this one anime, I`m sure of it.” “But Shiro, anime can`t lie all the time! I believe in Naruto!”_ ). In that span of time Keith realizes that the two of them have quite a lot of things in common, especially their taste in Japanese animation ( _“I tell you, those giant robots in Evangelion, still the best!” “But did you see Gurenn Lagann?” “Oh don`t get me started on Karmina!”_ ) and their passion for arcade games ( _“I still hold a high score in Tekken in Akihabara” “Aw man, but I bet`cha you could never beat me at DDR!”_ ).

It was funny really, how easy they could talk with each other about being the biggest Nerds ever, while his brother just sat there smiling down at his boyfriend`s enthusiasm and occasionally throwing in a comment himself. They were constantly bickering and fighting over favorites ( _“The red ranger is always the leader ergo the most badass.” “Oh please, red is so mainstream! Blue is always kicking the most ass!”_ ), but Keith really didn`t have that much fun while talking to someone in a long time. It felt like a challenge, keeping up with Lance references and he loved challenges. He wondered shortly, if he would have had the courage to talk to the pretty boy in his Spanish class in High School 4 years ago, than maybe he would be the one introducing his boyfriend Lance to his brother now. 

He shakes the thought with a glance at his brother looking seriously happy, happier than he has seen him in some time while watching Lance talk.

Sometimes life is just not fair.

And sometimes Keith can be just a real asshole, he thinks. Because there is a lull in the conversation and Keith has always considered himself a very curious person. So he asks a question that has been burning on his tongue the whole afternoon.

“So how did you two even meet?” Curiosity kills the cat, they say.

Shiro is giving him a look, it’s a bit strange really like he has been dreading just this question while Lance abruptly stops slurping the strawberry milk-shake he ordered earlier.

“Eh, well you see” Shiro is ruffling the short hair at the back of his neck again, nervous tick Keith thinks “5 month ago I went to this bar with my colleagues from university just for a few drinks like normal, you know?” Keith knows, because he joined them once or twice and he also knows that his brother is not really fond of said colleagues, especially a guy named Slav in the theoretic physics department that, Keith has no clue how, always gets his brother super riled up. Keith was amazed witnessing it the first time. Shiro always ends up drinking a lot on these nights.

“And there was a new bartender at the usual place, a really pretty one that was also a really bad flirt.” Shiro gives Lance a pointed look and the other man`s cheeks dust a beautiful shade of pink on his tan skin. “And I drank just a little too much because of, well Slav” Keith and Shiro say at the same time, his brother chuckles.

“So I end up in the pretty bartender`s apartment.” He ends looking all bashful, not unlike Lance besides him. Ooooooookay, Keith thinks, that really doesn`t sound like his brother at all. He never really was one for hooking-up, came totally hysteric to Keith when he had his first one night stand and didn`t know how to act after that. But something seems off, Keith realizes as both Shiro and Lance look kind of flustered waiting for his reaction and – Wait.

“Wait. When did you say you broke up with Allura again?” Shiro heaves a long sigh.

“Four month ago.”

Keith really can`t believe his brother right now.

“You can`t be serious!” He opens his mouth, closing it again, breathing. There is a ball of dread ledged in his throat, while anger is boiling white-hot in his stomach. He remembers Allura smiling gorgeous and bright on her and his brother`s last anniversary saying good-bye to him at the door. He had asked her when the wedding would finally be and she had giggled, giving him a small wink. “Who knows?” she had said.

“You cheated on Allura? With him?!” He knows he crossed a line there. He knows he spit that last bit out with too much spite. He knows that there is probably more to it than cheating. He knows that his brother has told him to watch it. But the hurt look in Lance eyes is somehow spurring his anger even more.

“Keith-“ “I can`t believe you! How could you even do such a stupid thing! Why didn`t you just go back to her?”

“Keith please, let me –“ “You threw away your perfect relationship and for what?” He knows his voice is getting louder by the second, alarming the other patrons. He sat up in his chair, throwing his hands around with his verbal punches.

“A hook-up? For this?” Keith spits, gesticulating to the other two people at the table.

“For him?” He says that last part calm, quiet, seething.

And then something in Lance just breaks. His face changes in a millisecond. Eyebrows going down, his mouth falls, his eyes piercing and so, so full of anger. The hurt from seconds ago is still there. But now they are burning and Keith can feel it.

He already regrets.

A chair scraping over the tiles. Hands coming down on their table hard. Keith`s long empty ice coffee glass clatters, the molten ice splattering on the table.

Keith eyes never leave Lance`s ocean blue ones. The thing he fell in love with 4 years ago.

“You think, I don`t know this?” Lance boisterous voice is quiet, deep.

And then he is gone, his half empty milkshake still on the table and the little bell on the door chiming.

Shiro is not looking at him, his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth set in a hard line. He takes 20 bucks out of his wallet, lying them on the table, before standing up. Before he is gone from the table he looks his brother in the eye with his stormy grey gaze breathing a sigh.

“Sorry, I should have told you earlier.” But then he shakes his head at his brother.

It hurts like a punch in the gut. Keith croaks “You should have” barely audible and then he is alone on the table, chatter quickly picking up again in the little shop.

He is an asshole sometimes. And he knows.

 xXx

Keith groans for the third time in just as many minutes. It`s hot and he is lying on his floor again, his mobile lit up with a not yet started message thread. It`s been four days since the café incident and Keith still didn`t find the courage to formally apologize to Lance for his little outbreak. Big outbreak. Okay, he had made a major ass out of himself and not for the first time. His brother keeps constantly reminding him of the whole topic, going all out with his disappointed parent mode again. When Keith had asked him for Lance`s number the evening of the ice-cream incident, he was ready to forgive his little bro, showing at least the decency to show remorse.

But now, 96 hours later Keith was still stuck. He just sucked at apologies. Every form of normal social interaction, really. He groans again, deep and elongated the sound bouncing back from the walls of his silent apartment. The last four days he has started typing one message after the other, and deleted them right afterwards. How should he even start? A simple sorry didn’t really cut it. A super long apology coupled with chocolates and flowers was just too much for someone he didn`t really consider as more than an acquaintance, even if it was Lance. And “I am really sorry for basically calling you out as a whore”, nope does not make this better.

Sitting up he stares at the name on the top of his mobile display. _Lance_ in simple black letters.

The first time he had seen Lance, the boy had sat diagonally in front of him in his first Spanish class at the new High School. Lance had played with the short hair at the back of his nape while doodling something Keith couldn`t see and he had stared at that beautiful long neck for probably longer than normal. Then Lance had turned at some noise or something, Keith can`t really remember, and had caught him staring. It was the first time in Keith`s life that his brain just kind of fizzled out, his train of thought abruptly screeching to an halt as he locked eyes with the pretty boy the row in front of him. He swore back then, that he had never seen eyes this blue before in his life, even though he probably had but his teenage brain was dramatic like that. When the other boy threw a smile and wink in Keith direction it was over for his poor, poor heart. He didn`t even remember his name when he was asked to introduce himself.

_Ah just fuck this._

_**Keith**_ : Hey Lance, man, I really wanted to apologize for the up-fuckery that is me. I didn`t mean it like this. I         didn`t want to blow up on you the way I did, I was just surprised? I, ugh, I`m just really bad at this whole apology thing. I don`t have anything against you and my brother, together I mean! I`m just an asshole sometimes.

And send. Keith already regretted sending this message ten seconds after he hit the send button. Why did he write ugh? What kind of apology even was this? Keith stands up, pacing his living room already in process of typing a second message, messily trying to hit the right fields with his uncooperative fingers.

Then his phone made a short ping sound. A new message appeared in the thread.

 _ **Lance**_ : who dis?

Keith halted in his track.

 _ **Keith**_ : Keith.

Man he really was eloquent today. Another short ping.

 _ **Lance**_ : keith, hm, do I kno a keith? Sry dude, dsnt ring a bell

Keith bristled. Lance typing was atrocious. He started hammering on his phone. A ping.

 _ **Lance**_ : oh wait, u around 1,70? borrowed your hair from paul mccartney? general emo edgelord vibe? wearin bikin gloves in summer heat without reason? bein a absolute & total asshat to ppl u didn see for 4 years? that u? that keith? If yes youre right man, you are an asshole

What the actual fuck was wrong with this guy? Keith is grinding his teeth together. How can Lance rile him up when he is not even in the same room?

 _ **Keith**_ : Im trying to apologize here, man! Cut me some slack!

There was a pause. Keith was anxiously camped over his phone standing in the middle of his living room all awkward. He heard people fighting in Chinese loudly two doors down the hallway.

Ping

 _ **Lance**_ : chill ur horses dude, im just shittin u ;)

_What?_

_**Lance**_ : apology accepted

 _ **Lance**_ : if

_Oh god_

_**Lance**_ : u buy me 1 of those heavenly chclate chip ice thingies again (ΦωΦσ)σ

A short cold shower of relief washes over Keith`s back. He breathes a big, giant sigh and slumps down on his couch face down, legs stretched on the floor. Another ping.

 ** _Lance_** : ur bro says he also wants one lol

 ** _Keith_** : he can get that himself

 ** _Lance_** : aaaaw, don’t be like that keefy boy

 ** _Keith_** : my names not keef

 ** _Lance_** : it is now

Attached was an image of Keith`s name in a contact list, being written as keef in all capital letters with a strange emoji attached at the end that looked like it had his bangs hanging in his face. Keith has never seen this before. He huffs a short laugh.

He quickly changes Lance names to Lander on his phone adding a smirking emoji, screenshots it and hits the send button before he can think about it any further. A slightly different sound alarms him of an incoming snapchat.

There is a photo of his brother cuddled on the couch, an arm over Lance`s shoulder next to him while the other is grinning at his lit up phone display. The caption says “Good job buddy, proud of you :`)”

Keith really doesn`t know how to feel about this. Lance messages filled him up with a giddy feeling, happiness bubbling in his stomach upon the few words. But with his brother like this, happily snuggled up on the couch next to his teenage crush? He lets his head fall back on the couch, groaning in his cushion after sending one last message.

 ** _Keith_** : so about that job offer?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the start of this little wild ride (turned longer than it was supposed to be)!  
> If you found mistakes or have some suggestions for improvement, let me know!
> 
> See you~


End file.
